bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Arcadia
Arcadia is the fifth area Jack ventures to in BioShock. Here, the player will do battle with new and disturbing Houdini Splicers and fight for survival in this very unnatural place. History Arcadia is the living, breathing heart of Rapture. Its lush forests and abundant plant life served to generate the life-sustaining oxygen that the city needed. It was also a tranquil haven for those seeking a respite from the daily rigors of life beneath the surface. Vacationers seeking something more relaxing than the flashing lights of Fort Frolic could find peace and serenity in the lovely Waterfall Grottos, serene Tea Garden and other havens beneath the canopy. Arcadia was created by the botanical scientists on Ryan's payroll, most notably Julie Langford. Langford created Arcadia by using ADAM to genetically modify and grow the trees. For a time, Arcadia was a park for the citizens of Rapture to unwind and relax in solitude amongst the many trees and hills. Before Rapture collapsed, Andrew Ryan closed Arcadia to all but paying customers (and those who worked there) as he believed that the businesses in that area are entitled to the profit of their products. Areas Tea Garden The Tea Garden was one of the calmest places in Rapture. Nothing got the betties in the mood better than a night-time stroll in the Arcadia Tea garden. Rolling hills, admirable waterfalls, a calm stream, dim light, and a perfect atmosphere were all part of the Garden's lure. After the fall of Rapture, the Tea Garden's normal customers were kept away by the growing civil strife. Tree Farm The Tree Farm was the only place where citizens could see trees growing under the ocean. Situated next the entrance gates to Arcadia, it was nigh impossible to miss. However, by the end of the Civil War the area was in disuse and became overgrown, making it nearly inaccessible with a growth of vines keeping the doors shut. Arcadia Glens and the Waterfall Grotto Arcadia Glens was the main hub of Arcadia. From the Glens, visitors could reach the Waterfall grotto, Rolling Hills, the Tea Garden, and the Tree farm. Like the rest of Rapture, it was once a tranquil setting in fairytale woods. The Waterfall grotto is the most industrious of the Arcadia areas, and much like the rest of Arcadia, has fallen into heavy disuse, its former glory unrecognizable beneath the plant growth, rubble, flood-water, and shadows. The Rosa Gallica was one of the rare plants that bloomed there. Rolling Hills and the Research Center Overlooked by the Research Center, the Rolling Hills was another place for the citizens of Rapture to relax and enjoy the serenity of the verdant park. As the name suggests, the Rolling Hills' common feature is the smooth hilly landscape. Along with the amazing canopy and foliage on show, this made it one of the best places to have a walk in the "woods" of Rapture. The Research Center itself was the place for all botanical research in Rapture, supervised by Julie Langford. Despite the lockdown of the Bathyspheres by Andrew Ryan, Langford continued to conduct her research here. She installed high security measures in order to keep the Splicers out and to ward off the members of the Saturnine cult. Map This map is interactive. Click on an icon to find out more about it, or choose a tab to see a different map. Arcadia/Map|Normal Map||true Arcadia/ADMap|Audio Diaries Arcadia/PaTMap|Plasmids and Tonics New Discoveries Single Use Events * There is 1 Power to the People vending machine New Weaponry * Chemical Thrower New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) * Security Evasion * Hacking Expert New Enemies * Houdini Splicer Coded Doors/Safes * Langford's Office, 9457 Audio Diaries # Bill McDonagh - Seeing Ghosts # Dieter Sonnekalb - Big Night Out # Brigid Tenenbaum - Mass Producing ADAM # Julie Langford - Arcadia Closed # Julie Langford - The Saturnine # Mariska Lutz - Shouldn't Have Come # Andrew Ryan - The Market is Patient # Julie Langford - Early Tests Promising # Andrew Ryan - Offer a Better Product # Diane McClintock - Heroes and Criminals # Julie Langford - What Won't They Steal # Julie Langford - Teaching an Old Hound # Julie Langford - Lazarus Vector Formula # Julie Langford - The Lazarus Vector # Julie Langford - Arcadia and Oxygen # Brigid Tenenbaum - Maternal Instinct # Andrew Ryan - The Great Chain Walkthrough Gallery File:Arcadia A Place To Get Away.png File:Arcadia Sylvan Wonderland.png File:Sign Dirt RoomA Diffuse.png|Supply rooms for Employees Only. File:Arcadia_Natures_Beauty.jpg File:Arcadia_Beauty.jpg|The beauty of Arcadia. Trivia * The level name "Arcadia" was inspired by the Latin phrase "Et in Arcadia ego", which translates to "Even in Arcadia I exist" spoken by Death personified."Et in Arcadia ego" on Wikipedia The Utopian vision, Arcadia, is associated with bountiful natural splendor and harmony,Arcadia on Wikipedia so the phrase is a reminder that even in paradise things die, which ironically could be a reference to Rapture itself. Early in development for the level Andrew Ryan was intended to say this phrase just before releasing the poison into the level. The line was later cut, but the name of the level remained."Arcadia Demade", designer commentary by ''BioShock'' developer Jean-Paul LeBreton on his blog, vectorpoem.com * Arcadia is home to the Saturnine. * Though not shown, Arcadia is known to have a large agricultural area. This is proved by the presence of the many fruit crates and the Arcadia Merlot in Farmers Market. * After Ryan kills all the trees and other plants in Arcadia, it is possible to see symbols left by the Saturnine all around the place. * When the level Arcadia was made, the artists developing it utilized code from a previously removed feature of the game. This feature was originally intended to change lighting, fog, etc. in relation to the pressure of the area the player was in. The artists used the remaining code for the events such as the dying and revival of the trees."Five Cut Features" article on IrrationalGames.com References fr:Arcadie de:Arcadia Category:Walkthroughs Category:BioShock Locations Category:Arcadia